<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Initiation by OrpheusUnderneath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150563">Initiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath'>OrpheusUnderneath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kouga (InuYasha), Animal Transformation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grooming, Knotting, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome goes through the traditional initiation into Kouga's Pack, and it's a little more than she bargained for. PLEASE READ THE TAGS. Very NSFW, PWP. For Inuyasha White Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha), Ginta/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, ginta/kagome higurashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Kouga ran a hand down Kagome's flushed face as they sat together on his furred bed. "You're already pack, and you've already been recognized as my Luna for several weeks now. No one would think any less of you if you can't do it." A soft kiss to her forehead made her cuddle in closer and wrap her arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to… but maybe I want to? I've, well, we've never been adventurous like this before and I think I want this. If you're okay with that?" When she looked up into his eyes like that he couldn't deny her anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay but just, you just say the word and I'll pull rank and make 'em all leave. I just want you safe and comfortable baby." He nuzzled in close and pulled her to him, letting her feel the warmth of his body. She was always so small in his arms, so curvy. It was a wonder he fit into her at all, let alone how well she took his knot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, but will you warm me up a little first before we really start?" The words seemed to trail down from where she whispered them on his neck, inching downwards along his spine and making his fur stand on end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga could feel his lips settle into a lewd grin as he slowly ran his fingers up her bare thigh. He'd always loved that little green skirt of hers, but he'd recently found that it looked the best when he pushed it up to fuck her. The tips of his claws ghosted over one of her asscheeks, and squeezed in reprimand when he found her bare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not wearing any panties! You were planning on this, weren't you?" The smile he gave her was all fangs, and she shuddered in half-lidded desire. "You know, I could smell you earlier. Have you been thinking about this all day? Just how wet am I going to find you under there? How deliciously dripping will you be?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whimper that slipped out of her mouth at his words was his undoing. Pushing her backwards onto the furs, he quickly stripped off his armor as she pulled off her shoes and socks. Knowing she liked to watch him, he waited until she was naked to start unknotting the tie to his loincloth. He watched her eyes light up as they dropped and his dick sprang up, hovering a few inches above his navel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thighs seemed to fall open unconsciously, and the sight of her bared to him set his tail wagging as he dropped to his elbows to taste her. Soft kisses soothed hard nips and bites along her inner thighs as he made his way to her drenched cunt. Kouga sucked a little love bite onto her mons before swirling his tongue down to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah that sweet little jewel was his favorite. It drove Kagome absolutely wild as he sucked on it and he loved having to hold her down as her thighs shook and clenched around his head. Looking up at her face as he tongue-fucked his mate, he watched her breasts heave as she got close. Coming up for air despite her small whines of his name, he let out a sharp whistle calling his betas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling in front of Kagome, Kouga watched over his shoulder as a very awkward Ginta peeked a head in at the call after Hakkaku refused to look in. The poor beta tried his damnedest to look anywhere other than where his alpha female was writhing on the bedding. At his wide eyed squeak of "yes boss?" Kouga chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Send the pups to the nursery and pull back that curtain. It's time for an initiation." His words were more growl than anything at this point, chest heaving as each breath brought in more of her scent, her taste. Crawling back up his mate as she greedily brought him in for a kiss, he distantly heard the commotion in the cave at his orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, ‘Gome, I know we’ve gone over this but I gotta remind you. They’re gonna be all watching us for this, and maybe even touching, especially once I knot you.” She nodded fervently as he whispered the words along her jawline. The feeling of Kagome hooking a leg behind him to pull his pelvis to hers had his breath hitching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that curtain was ripped to the side of the alcove, Kouga’s head shot down to grin at his mate. Capturing her pupils blown wide in lust with his own crimson ones, she seemed to listen raptly as he addressed the cave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome is my mate, the alpha female of this pack! If anyone has any issue with that, speak now or hold your tongue forever!” Kouga’s feral, echoing snarl of the declaration had several wolves grinning broadly as they bared themselves in submission. When no replies were heard except the heavy breathing of the riled up wolves behind them, he growled as he flipped them into everyone’s line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Kagome bared in front of the whole pack with their alpha’s dripping dick teasing her cunt seemed to be the catalyst that started the frenzy. All around them the pack started flinging their clothes and armor to the side, grabbing partners by the threes and fours. A few feet away from them Ginta and Hakkaku shared a rough sloppy kiss before twisting onto the ground together in a wolf pile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga slid his aching cock along her from behind as her breath stuttered and she watched the fucking frenzy happening right in front of her face. Grabbing her hips and slowly sinking in, he groaned at how ready she was, her walls fluttering around him in near ecstasy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at what you’ve done to them all Kagome. Look at how hard all their dicks are for us, how their cunts are all dripping in anticipation.” Her back arched at his words, turned on beyond belief as he teased her with slow thrusts. Her small whimpers of his name and pleas for him to go harder went ignored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you make me?” Over the last few weeks she’d come to realize that was his signal that he wanted her aggressive, and holy hell did she deliver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparks flew up the length of his dick as she harnessed her spiritual powers, and his whole body twitched in agonizing pleasure. And when he snarled out for more, she met his red eyes over her shoulder and gave him a stronger shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Planting his knees wider, Kouga roughly pushed her face down into the furs beneath her and thrust into her clenching walls. Heavy balls slapped against her, stinging her clit with every hard and fast thrust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping a hand on her neck to keep her down, her gasping cries echoed through the cave as he filled her with his swelling, aching dick. Her easy submission was the only thing keeping him sane, preventing his complete descent into madness. And then suddenly it wasn't as she cried out his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fists bunched in the blanket and she thrust back into him with a cry. A swelling wave of her desire overwhelmed his nose as she clamped down on him like a vise. Seeing stars, Kouga reeled back as his whole body pulsed. His thrusts became erratic as he painted her walls white and felt his knot swelling. That is, until he stilled at the feeling of his form starting to shift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>F-fuck don't be scared. I can't… stop the change." The hard gravel of his voice got even rougher as fur sprouted along the forearm in front of her face. The idea that she’d forced this out of him, that he couldn’t even control himself, had her rippling in aftershocks and moaning underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were locked together, Kouga fighting the shift between his two forms until he was finally able to lock it back away. Blowing a harsh breath out as the fur receded and eyes returned to blue, he sat back on his knees in a crouch, bringing Kagome up to sit on his quivering thighs. She leaned her head back onto his collarbone with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both pulled their eyes back to the view outside their little alcove and he felt Kagome shiver in an aftershock at the sight. The whole cave was a roiling mass of debauchery, tails pushed aside, sex and gender completely ignored as long as consent was given. It was gorgeous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking a hand up to caress her breast as she watched the free show outside, he felt her squeeze down on him as he tapped a claw against her nipple. As he plucked the puffy little circle, she jumped as something cold and wet swept across Kouga’s base and up to her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginta grinned up at them from where Hakkaku had positioned him on his back with his face between Kouga’s legs. Kagome groaned at the sight of Hakkaku holding Ginta’s legs across his shoulders as he furiously pounded him. The rough drag of his beta’s tongue across Kouga’s heavy sack sent his dick twitching inside Kagome, and her muffled moan told him she felt the little rush of cum he let out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… is this okay with you Kouga?” Kagome held onto his forearm as her hips shifted closer to Ginta’s lapping tongue. He growled a rough affirmation in her ear and shifted them so they were right above that eager face, continuing to pinch her taut nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only…oh fuck... natural, Love. Instinct. Betas often help b-break the tie quicker so I can fuck you again.” Ginta dove in, swirling pressure all along the seam where Kouga was tied before moving up to play with Kagome’s clit. At a particularly hard thrust from Hakakku, the beta wolf spurted out a stream of precum and sucked hard on that little bud in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Ginta dribbling across his abs, the claws pinching her nipples, and the attention on her cunt was too much. She was clasping onto Kouga’s arm, drawing blood as she shuddered and seized around his pulsing dick as Ginta nibbled and licked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it died down and she relaxed back into his arms, Kouga tested the knot and was able to carefully pull the thick bulge out. Panting in her ear, he whispered for her to ride him while she watched the show in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the catch in her breath as her eyes focused back on Hakkaku’s erratic thrusts, she slowly rocked back and forth. He sat back and let her work at her own pace, fucking herself on his sensitive dick and watching as their betas howled out their release in front of them. The sight of Hakkaku pulling out to splatter Ginta’s ass in cum had her clenching down on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slapping her ass and watching the jiggle, Kouga smirked and felt that familiar flutter around him. Knowing she’d need a little help getting there for the third time, he decided to switch up their position. She looked a bit dazed as he pulled out, flipped them over, and hiked her ankles up over his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief pause to watch her squirm as he sank into her slowly, he picked up the pace and started rolling a thumb over her twitching, swollen clit. Her thighs were jumping on their own at each touch, swipe or circle over that perfect little rosebud. Snarling roughly and feeling himself about to fall over the edge, he pushed her legs up even further to hit that sweet spot inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rough pinch to her clit made her pussy seize up, and she dragged him under with her. This time when he came, he purposefully didn’t knot her despite his aching, twitching dick. In a flash his head was between her thighs, cleaning her with long, slow licks and thrusting his tongue deep to let her ride out the pleasurable aftershocks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how long do these initiations normally last Kouga?” Her shaky voice had him stilling in the middle of a lick, and he looked up at her as she pushed herself up on her elbows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few days, why?” The way her eyes widened and she gulped made him think that maybe he should have mentioned that before. Shrugging his shoulders, he growled as he dove back into grooming her and she shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna need some water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>